Hylian Birthday
by wrightersbloq
Summary: It's Princess Zelda's birthday, and the entire kingdom is there to celebrate. She is surrounded by admirers, yet she only has eyes for one person. Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Characters and names belong to Nintendo.


**AN: So, this one shot was written as a present for my sister's birthday. I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

LINE BREAK

Everyone was in a rush. The entire kingdom was a flurry of activity, and it was no wonder why. Today was princess Zelda's birthday. The King had planned out the perfect day for his daughter: First there would be a feast, followed by the handing of the presents. After that, there would be many games, and then a dance. At the end of the day, there would be fireworks to commemorate the end of Zelda's birthday. The guests were lining up, and the princess herself was gazing over the flood of people, watching for one person in particular. There! She spotted a flash of green in the crowd, and soon after, the rest of him. Link walked up to the guards, who then saluted and let him pass. Zelda felt giddy joy bubble up inside her. She turned back to her room, in order to prepare for her appearance. She looked her dresses up and down, before finally making a decision. She smiled. This was going to be the greatest birthday she could hope for.

LINE BREAK

The guests were all there, waiting for the princess to make her big appearance. Then, she was there. When she finally arrived, everyone gave a cheer. She wore her normal clothing, as nobody would wear their party clothes until the dance. The king then pronounced the feast on, so everybody sat down at an enormously long table set up outside. Zelda ate her food, but she was too exited to truly enjoy it. Before long, the presents were being handed out. There was a seemingly endless line of people waiting to give something to her. She barely paid attention to any of them. By the time the last person had _FINALLY_ given her their gift, the sun was already low in the sky. She bolted back to her room as fast as she could, and got dressed.

LINE BREAK

Link was standing near the dance floor that was set up outside. For Zelda's birthday ball, they would be dancing under the stars. Suddenly, there was an audible gasp, and everybody went silent. Link looked over to see Zelda walking from the castle towards the dance floor. She was stunning. She wore a long black dress, with white flowers and a gold trim. Her hair was let down, so that it flowed down her back. She wore a delightful smile, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She appeared to glow in the starlight. There was no end to the amount of people clamoring over themselves to try and ask her to dance. She disregarded them all, and made her way over to Link, who was dressed in a formal tuxedo and cape. She held her hand out, asking him to dance with her. Link smiled and took her hand, leading her to the floor. When the were in position, along with everybody else that wanted to dance, the band began to play a low melody. Zelda and Like spun around the floor, perfectly in tune with the music and with one another. They dipped and sun, they leaped and twirled, and danced and danced and danced. Eventually, the sun began to go down, so everybody got ready to view the fireworks. Link took Zelda a little ways away from everybody else. They now sat together underneath the shadow of the castle. Link and Zelda sat on the ground, holding hands. The sun went down, and the fireworks started. Zelda was only half paying attention though, because most of her focus was on Link, who gazed at her in the same manner. Then, after a particularly bright firework lit the night, he leaned down and gently kissed her. When their lips met, there was a pause, as if the entire world were holding it's breath. Then, with a burst of color and sound, hundreds of fireworks went off at once, in a sparkling grand finally. Link broke away from the kiss, and leaned towards Zelda's ear. He whispered "Happy birthday Zelda."

LINE BREAK

 **AN: Ad there it is. Happy birthday sis, and to everyone else as well. Hope you have a marvelous day.**


End file.
